Of Love and Two-Minute-Noodles
by Bobbi Johnson
Summary: Somehow fate had brought him back to the one person he'd come to accept he'd never see again, and maybe he was okay with that.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe I'm doing this, but guess what? I'm starting another muti-chap. I always promised myself I would only have one going at a time so that I wasn't under too much pressure, but I feel like Raindrops on the Pavement is going to be a pretty long commitment, and I don't want to restrict myself to just doing that and oneshots for the rest of eternity when I have so many other ideas. This one will probably only be about five chapters, and it will definitely be no more than ten. I'll probably only update once or twice a week, usually on weekends when I have more time to write.**

 **Anyway, enough of my talking. This is basically set after graduation when all the Anubis kids are at university. The main pairing is Fabina, however there will also be mentions of Peddie, Jeroy, former Mabian and whatever else I feel like throwing in there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

 _KT's POV_

"Sixty-eight, sixty-nine…" I counted the doors aloud as I walked through the corridor in search of my dorm. I was at my new college (or university as these English people preferred to call it), and I was psyched to meet my new roommate and start my classes. "Seventy-seven," I stopped outside the doorway of the room that was indicated on my paperwork. "This is it."

"You must be my new roomie then," a girl came up behind me and I was surprised to hear that she, like me, had an American accent. I turned around to face her and she stuck her hand out. "I'm Nina, and if you haven't already guessed, I'm from America."

There was something vaguely familiar about Nina, but I couldn't quite place it. I decided not to look into it too much: it was probably just the accent.

"Really? Me too," I told her, laughing slightly. "How weird is that?"

"Very," Nina agreed, shifting her suitcase from one hand to the other. "Anyway, should we go in and have a look?"

"Right, of course," I nodded, getting out the key I had been given and sticking it into the lock.

Our dorm room was fairly small, but it was suited to the purpose. I took the bed closest to the door, leaving Nina with the one next to the window.

"The campus is beautiful, isn't it?" Nina observed, sitting down and looking out into the gardens. "They don't make them like this back over in the States."

"Yeah," I agreed absent-mindedly as I began to unpack my things. Just then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

 _One New Message: Fabian Rutter_

I rolled my eyes and opened the text. Trust Fabian to be contacting me so soon after we had arrived.

 _This place is so big- I already got lost. What's your roommate like?_

 _Only known her for 10 seconds_ , I pointed out in reply. _HBU?_

 _He seems nice enough_ , Fabian's reply came a few seconds later. _Some guy studying nutrition and dietetics._

"Texting your boyfriend?"

I looked up at Nina and laughed. "Nah, he's just a friend."

She giggled. "I had one of those once. We ended up dating, if that's any consolation to you."

I just rolled my eyes. Even though I'd only known him for a year, Fabian was like a brother to me. "It's not like that," I assured her. "We're the only two people from our school coming to this college. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's still hung up over this girlfriend he had, like... two years ago."

"I know how he feels," Nina sighed. "Anyway, what are you studying?"

"Clinical psychology," I told her. "You?"

"History," she replied immediately. "More specifically, Ancient Egyptian History. I know it's kinda geeky, but I've been really into it since high school, when my friends and I…" she hesitated for a moment, before finding the right word, "…studied it a lot."

 _If only she knew what we'd been through._

"Cool," I nodded. "That's what my friend's majoring in as well. I could introduce you."

"Really?" she asked. "What's his name? It would be good to get to know someone before classes start."

I was about to reply, but at that moment her phone rang.

"Sorry, I've got to take this," she said apologetically, standing up and pressing the phone to her ear. "Amber, I've told you a million times…"

I nodded to tell her that it was fine before going back to unpacking my stuff

* * *

The next day was Thursday, and seeing as classes didn't start until Monday Fabian and I decided to go and have coffee with Eddie and Patricia. The pair had decided to take a gap year and were living relatively close by with Patricia's sister.

"So how's school?" Eddie asked as Fabian and I joined them at the table, clearly delighted by the fact that we were still studying while he had his afternoons free to do whatever he wanted.

"We haven't actually started classes yet," Fabian pointed out.

"Whatever," Eddie shrugged, still grinning. "What are your roomies like?"

"Mine stayed up til three am talking to his girlfriend last night," Fabian groaned. "I'm not going to be happy if this becomes a regular thing."

"We all know you're just sore because Mara dumped you," Patricia teased, causing us to fall into a short but nevertheless awkward silence.

I think deep down we all knew that Fabian had never been in love with Mara. She wasn't the one who kept him awake at night, even I knew that.

"So what about you, KT?" Eddie quickly changed the subject. "What's your roomie like?"

"She's alright," I shrugged. "I haven't really had much of a chance to talk to her yet. She's studying Egyptian History like you, Fabian."

"Cool," he nodded, but I could tell he wasn't really interested.

"So how are you guys?" I asked, turning the attention back towards Patricia and Eddie.

"I got a job," Patricia announced. "I'm waiting tables at a local restaurant."

Fabian and I both looked at her in surprise.

"Do you really have the… temperament to be a waitress?" I asked.

Patricia just rolled her eyes. "Well _someone_ has to pay the rent, and it's certainly not going to be Weasel over here."

"I could get a job if I wanted to," Eddie defended himself. "I just… don't want to."

We all just laughed, Eddie loudest of all.

* * *

I got back to find that Nina was still in our dorm, tapping away at her laptop, which she was balancing on her lap.

"Hey," she said, not looking up at me as I entered.

"Hi," I nodded back. "Watcha doing?"

This time she stopped typing and moved the computer over and onto her bed. "I'm… writing a novel," she told me, grinning sheepishly.

"Cool," I said, genuinely enthusiastic. I'd always wanted to write a book, but my writing skills left more than a little to be desired. What's it about?"

She shrugged. "Five kids who go to an English boarding school and find themselves caught up in an Ancient Egyptian mystery."

I was shocked into silence for a moment, mainly because this girl had literally just told me the story of my life, or at least the last year of it.

"It's stupid, I know," Nina sighed.

"No, it sounds really cool," I shook my head quickly. "So is that why you're studying over herein England, to get an idea of the culture?"

"No," she laughed. "I actually came to school here for two years, but then…" she hesitated. "…stuff happened, and I had to stay in America for my last year of school. I broke things off with my old friends really quickly, so I figured I'd come over here and catch up with them, but I'm honestly too scared. I stopped talking to all of them except one despite their efforts to keep in touch, especially my ex, and… I guess I just feel bad. I'm scared they're all gonna hate me."

I nodded slowly. "You want my advice? Just go for it. I have these friends who had a girl who just left, kind of like you I think, and I know they'd do anything to get back in touch with her. If your friends are anything like mine, I'm sure they'll understand."

"You think?" she asked, sceptical.

"I know," was my reply.

"I guess you're right," Nina sighed. "Maybe I'll get there eventually. Anyway, I was thinking about dropping down to the mall to get some food. Anything you need?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. I had gone to the supermarket with Fabian on the way back from the café, so I had everything I wanted. "I'm right thanks."

"Okay," Nina nodded, closing her laptop before standing up and reaching for her keys. "I'll be back in about half an hour."

"Bye," I nodded as she left the room.

I spent the next twenty minutes or so on ChumChatter talking to Mara and Joy, who were both settling in well at their separate universities. It was then that Joy brought up the elephant in the room.

 _So what happened to you and Fabes?_ She asked Mara. _One minute you're thick as thieves, next minute you've both changed your relationship status to 'single'._

I was honestly kind of curious as well, because all I had been able to find out from Fabian was that she had dumped him and not the other way around.

Mara took a few moments to reply.

 _We just weren't compatible_ , she typed eventually. _Besides, I was never going to measure up to Nina, so I decided to call it quits before he did._ Maybe that's why I found my roommate so familiar, because she had the same name as Fabian's ex. That made sense, didn't it? _Besides, I'm already over it._

 _Are you really?_ Joy asked her, and I could almost hear the scepticism in her voice.

 _Yep,_ was Mara's reply. _I'm actually going on a date tonight._

 _With who?_ I asked, surprised that she had moved on so quickly. Then again, from what I'd heard Mara had ploughed through boyfriends during her time spent in Anubis House.

It was then that I heard the door open behind me. I didn't want to seem rude or anti-social, so I typed a quick goodbye before logging off and shutting down my laptop. I turned around to see that my roommate was very flustered.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned. In the short period of time I had known Nina, I had come to assume that she was more of the calm, collected type who was unlikely to let her true emotions show.

"Yeah, sorry," she replied, shaking her head. "Just… having hallucinations of my ex-boyfriend. Does that make me crazy?"

"Believe me hon, you're not alone," I promised her. "I've been there before, many a time."

"Well that makes me feel slightly less insane," she laughed, relaxing a little.

"You and me both," I told her, giggling. "You know, I have a feeling that you and I are going to get on really well."

"You know what? I think you might just be right."

* * *

 **So there you have chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back?**

 **That's right, it's me. How did you know?**

 **I just want to thank you all for the massive amount of support I've recieved for this story. I really appreciate it guys!**

 **Anyway, I know it's been FOREVER since I posted the first chapter of this story and I promised this chapter within a matter of days, but I've been SUPER busy. All I can say is I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, I won't keep you waiting any longer. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

* * *

 _Fabian's POV_

For some reason I always seemed to draw the short straw when it came to roommates. I'd always managed to end up with the noisiest, messiest people possible. Don't get me wrong, I'd become good friends with all of them, but for once it would have been nice to live with someone who didn't blast loud music, leave their belongings all over the floor or stay up until ridiculous times in the morning.

No such luck.

It was three am, and the overhead light was still burning brightly on the other side of the room. I groaned and covered my face with my pillow, but it was no good. For some strange reason I had a feeling that maybe Jake and I weren't going to get along as well as I had done with my previous roommates.

I must have finally gotten to sleep, because the next thing I knew sunlight was streaming through the window and the alarm clock on my bedside table read _7:03am_. It was Monday, and I had my first lecture at nine so I decided I may as well get up. I was exhausted thanks to the fact that I had had less than four hours of sleep, but I somehow managed to make it to class with twenty minutes to spare. I took a seat towards the middle of the theatre and got out my course book, figuring I may as well use my time productively to get some of the compulsory reading done.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Having had three American best friends during the course of my life, I could safely say that I wasn't surprised to hear their accents mingled in with the more familiar British ones anymore. What did surprise me, however, was the fact that this particular voice was _very_ familiar.

I lowered my book and looked at the girl, who was standing a few rows in front of me next to a boy with curly blonde hair. I just stared at her for a moment, frozen still with shock. She may have been slightly taller with hair half the length I remembered it to be, but there was no doubt in my mind that Nina Martin was currently standing no more than five meters away from me.

My first instinct was to get up and talk to her, but by this point she had taken a seat next to the boy and the two were chatting and laughing like old friends as Nina twirled her hair around her finger. I immediately lost any confidence I had gained from seeing her again after so long, and suddenly the thing that I had been trying to avoid thinking about for the past two years became cold, hard reality.

Nina had only spent two years living at Anubis House. Unlike the rest of us, she had a life outside the confines of Amun Boarding School: a life that didn't include any of us Anubis kids. Who was to say that we'd even mattered at all? Who was to say that we hadn't just been a phase, that she hadn't moved on and forgotten us already?

Unable to concentrate on the lecture, I spent the next hour flipping back and forth, trying to decide whether or not to approach Nina. Once again my courage failed me, and I watched her leave after the lecture without saying a word.

* * *

 _KT's POV_

I'd been back in my dorm for about half an hour when Nina arrived, soaked from head to toe. Thanks to the time my last lecture had ended I'd managed to narrowly avoid the thunderstorm, but she hadn't been so lucky.

"You must be freezing," I frowned sympathetically as she stood just inside the doorway, water running off her and pooling on the floorboards.

"You could say that again," she agreed, taking her towel off the back of the door. "I'm going to go have a shower and warm up." With that she disappeared into the bathroom, and I got up off my bed to go and charge my phone in the kitchen. No sooner had I plugged it in and precariously perched it on a packet of two-minute-noodles than the text tone sounded.

 _Storm's really bad, mind if I hang out at yours until it passes?_

It was from Fabian. I just rolled my eyes, replying that it would be fine before deciding to make use of my time by starting on my coursework. I turned on my laptop and glanced around the room in search of my USB, eventually spotting it lying on the floor on the other side of the room, next to Nina's bed. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head as I got up to retrieve it. Sometimes my things did end up in the strangest places.

Just as I plugged it in there was a knock at the door, indicating that Fabian had arrived. I put my laptop down on my bed as I waited for it to load and went to open the door.

"Hey," much like Nina, Fabian was completely soaked.

"Hi," he replied to my greeting, shivering as I moved aside to let him past.

"You look cold," I observed, causing him to roll his eyes.

"You don't say," he replied sarcastically. "Do you have a towel I could borrow?"

I just laughed, opening up my wardrobe and pulling out the most girly towel I could find. It was pink with _My Little Pony_ printed in large letters on one side and had once belonged to my cousin.

"Really KT?" he asked, but didn't hesitate to start drying his damp jumper. "Why do you even have this?"

"I'll have you know that _My Little Pony_ is very fashionable," I told him, before adding, "among seven-year-old girls," as an afterthought.

Fabian looked as though he was about to give me some kind of sarcastic reply, but then his face dropped and his gaze turned to something behind me. I turned around to see Nina standing in the doorway, wearing nothing more than a towel.

"Fabian, this is my roommate, Nina," I pretended to be oblivious as I introduced Nina, as if it was normal to introduce my friends to each other when one was practically naked. I figured pointing out that obvious fact would only make things awkward, and I really didn't want two of my friends to be too embarrassed to ever be in the same room. "Nina, this is my friend Fabian."

Instead of offering each other a polite greeting like normal people do the first time they meet each other, Nina and Fabian simply stood there, staring at each other. I was more than a little confused at the looks of shock and disbelief that were plastered on their faces.

"Fabian," Nina breathed eventually, and I turned to her confused. The way she had used his name suggested that she knew him, and suddenly I had a suspicion why. No wonder she had seemed familiar the first time I met her. "Long time no see."

This was Nina. _The_ Nina. Fabian's mysterious ex who had never returned, whose place I had taken in Anubis House. That explained why her novel sounded so much like my entire graduation year.

I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting Fabian's reaction to be, but it certainly wasn't for him to start laughing hysterically. However that's exactly what he did. Nina and I shared a glance confused.

"You disappear… and only leave… a letter… and then you walk back in… and say 'long time no see?'" he said in between laughs.

Nina visibly relaxed, and soon she was giggling too. "Okay, maybe not my best choice of words. I wasn't exactly planning on seeing you here. I might have dressed better for the occasion," she said, becoming sightly pink as she referenced the fact that she was wearing nothing more than a towel.

After that nobody said anything and the pair's laughter soon died down into an awkward silence.

"So," I said, wanting to see if my suspicions were indeed correct. "You two know each other?"

Fabian and Nina shared a glance, as if contemplating how to answer this question.

"Nina stayed in Anubis House before you arrived," Fabian explained eventually. "She's the girl that didn't come back."

"You mean the one that broke up with you via a letter?" I clarified, feeling bad as Nina shifted uncomfortably at the mention of this. I'd evidently brought up the elephant in the room.

"Yeah," he nodded, not meeting Nina's eye.

"So you went to Amun as well?" Nina quickly changed the subject, turning to me.

"KT was your replacement," I'm surprised at the bluntness of Fabian's reply, and while he's not trying to be I can detect a hint of bitterness in his voice. "She got your scholarship the year you didn't come back."

"My replacement?" Nina frowned at him, evidently trying to see if this had some double meaning. She wanted to know if I had replaced her in other ways.

"This is the _friend_ I told you about," I explained, trying to put Nina's mind at ease. "The one I was texting on the first day."

"Right," she nodded but I could tell she wasn't convinced. "And does she know about…?"

I could see what she was trying to get across, but Fabian jumped in before I could reply. "Yeah," he said, avoiding meeting her eye. "Everybody knows now. But I'm surprised that's news to you," the bitterness was back now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nina countered, her defences rising again.

"Well you've been talking to Eddie, haven't you? Hasn't he been keeping you up to date?"

A look of realisation dawned on Nina's face, as if she suddenly knew what this was all about. I was starting to feel like an intruder, and was considering leaving when Nina turned to me. "Could you pass me that pile of clothes from my bed please, KT?"

I nodded, picking up her clothes and handing them to her without saying a word. She took them in the same fashion, turning on her heels and going into the bathroom.

It was then that I noticed that the rain had stopped, so I reached into my backpack and retrieved my umbrella. "Do you want me to walk with you back over to your dormitory?" I asked, turning to Fabian.

* * *

 **So there you have it. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but I can't make any promises as to when that will be. I've decided this story will only have a maximum of four chapters, so we're at least halfway there.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and please share your love (or hatred) in the form of a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suuuup! Long time no see.**

 **Anyways I'm back from the dead, sorry about my unexplained haitus. I actually don't have any excuse apart from my own laziness, so onto the story.**

 **I still dont own HoA.**

 _Fabian's POV_

"And then I was like, 'What do you mean you're going to charge me six and a half thousand pounds for a bloody engagement ring?', and he was like, 'Maybe… six thousand?'. And I mean I usually wouldn't pay that much for _anything_ , but I already had like four missed calls from Patricia and I'm pretty sure she was getting suss, so I paid for it. But then when I got home and I found out I could have got it for five thousand from the store that was _right next door_. So then I…"

I was trying to pay attention, I really was, but I honestly had more important things on my mind than Eddie being scammed into paying an extra thousand pounds for an engagement ring.

"…and he said he couldn't because it was resale value or something, and then- Fabian are you even listening?"

"What?" I looked up from my cup of coffee and across the bench to where Eddie was standing, having abandoned his attempt at cooking supper. "I mean, yeah."

He just laughed, reaching for a pack of pasta that was sitting on the bench. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Sorry, I sighed, putting my spoon back into my mug. "I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Ah yes, ancient artefacts, Egyptian hieroglyphs, forgotten rulers," he grimaced. "I can't say I miss that."

I gave a shallow laugh. "I wish I could say that was the worst of my problems," I said, and then in response to his questioning glance, I told him, "I saw Nina today."

"Ouch!" Eddie cried as he burnt his hand on the saucepan he was using, evidently from shock at my previous statement. "Damn!"

"Are you okay?" I asked, pushing myself to my feet to see if there was anything I could do to help.

Eddie quickly moved over to the sink and began to run his hand under the cold water. "I think the question is 'Are _you_ okay?'"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I heard the front door to the apartment open.

He was halfway between laughing and crying. "Dude, can you even hear yourself? 'I saw Nina today'."

"Really, you too?" came a voice from the hallway that was distinctively Patricia's. "Because I was talking to KT today, and apparently Fabian-" she cut herself off just as she appeared in the doorway, apparently seeing me at the same time as I saw her. "Oh. Hey Fabian."

"Hi," I said, turning to Eddie as if to say 'I told you so'.

"Wow, you really weren't joking," Eddie acknowledged, surprised. "Are you okay dude?"

I sighed, putting my mug down on the bench. "Well I can't say the reunion went as smoothly as I would have hoped."

"Yeah, I heard," Patricia said, putting her handbag down on the bench. "KT mentioned it was pretty messy."

"'Pretty messy' would be putting it lightly," I snorted. "Anyway, I should probably get going."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Eddie asked. I had opted not to buy a car going into university and instead rely on public transport, and while it was a lot cheaper it certainly made getting around places a hassle, especially at night.

"I'll do it," Patricia offered. "Then you can finish making dinner."

"Are you sure?" the look on Eddie's face suggested that he would much rather that she finish the dinner, but of course he was too stubborn to tell her that he was struggling.

"Yeah," she told him. "I wanted to go talk to KT anyway."

"Okay then," he sighed in defeat. "See you soon."

 **LINE BREAK**

 _Nina's POV_

 _Matilda walked down the steps, unable to keep the grin off her face as she made eye contact with Daniel, who was standing in the hallway with the other boys and Lucy. As she reached the landing he stepped forward, held out his hand and said…"_

I sighed in frustration, slamming my thumb down on the backspace key of my laptop. I could feel KT's eyes on me from the kitchenette, so I glanced up and gave her a quick smile. Or at least I meant it to be a smile, it ended up as more of a grimace.

"Sorry," she said awkwardly after a moment, and I stopped typing but didn't look over at her. If I'd known you were _that_ Nina, I wouldn't have-"

"It's fine," I promised, forcing out a small laugh as I went back to my writing. I genuinely didn't blame KT for what had happened earlier, but it was all a lot to take in. It was stupid really, I'd come back to try to reconnect with my old friends, and now that I had the perfect opportunity all I wanted to do was hide from them.

There was a moment of silence before we heard a load knock at the door. Immediately I tensed up. What if it was Fabian? KT and I shared a glance, and without saying a word she got up to go and answer it.

I couldn't see who was standing there initially, but if the way KT relaxed was anything to go by, it wasn't the person I had been dreading. After a few words were exchanged I immediately recognised the voice, and without really thinking I got up off my bed and moved quickly over to the door.

"So the rumours are true," Patricia said as I reached the doorway. "You really are back."

"I sure am," I said. "Wow, word really does travel fast around here."

Patricia shrugged. "Among those of us who actually speak to each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, but as the words left my mouth I realised she was probably having a dig at me. I got why Fabian might be mad at me, but Patricia as well?

She just shook her head, apparently not really in any mood to get involved in that kid of conversation. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," I smiled, a little surprised when she reached over and hugged me. Maybe we'd _all_ changed a little since I'd left Anubis House.

"Do you want to come in?" KT asked from beside me. "I was about to put on some tea."

Patricia started giggling, and neither of us could work out why until she said, "We really have turned you into a proper Brit haven't we? Now we just need to do something about that accent."

KT laughed, moving back into the dorm. Patricia followed her and I brought up the rear.

"So Nina," she said, sitting down on KT's bed in a way that suggested she'd been here before, even if I hadn't seen her. "How have things been?"

"Not too bad," I shrugged, deciding it wasn't really the time or place to go into some of the less glamourous details of the time I'd spent back in America after leaving Anubis. "How has everyone here been?"

She shrugged. "Depends who you talk to I guess. Eddie and I are still together, so are Jerome and Joy, and-"

"Jerome and Joy?" I interject, more than a little surprised. "I honestly did not see that coming. When did he and Mara break up?"

"Jerome cheated on her with Willow," KT explained, bringing me to wonder who the hell Willow was. I really had missed out on a lot and it was bringing me a lot of regrets.

"Woah," was all I ended up saying. "I knew Jerome could be a bit of a schemer but I wouldn't have expected anything that low from him."

"Really? I would," Patricia said, before, "Actually, I dunno. He's always been hard to read as a person. He really hurt Mara though, it all turned her a little bit crazy. She didn't really pull herself together until she and Fabian-" she stopped dead in her tracks.

I looked up sharply, all too aware of what the end of that sentence probably was. A small part of me didn't even want to know, but of course curiosity got the better of me. I tried to keep my voice as steady and nonchalant as possible. "Until she and Fabian what?"

Patricia and KT shared a glance, apparently neither of them wanted to be the one to break the news to me. I was almost glad for the short break, as it gave me a chance to get a hold of my emotions. I really didn't want to have an outburst, or even give the impression that I cared at all about what Fabian had or hadn't done since I left.

"Mara and Fabian dated for a little while over the summer," Patricia explained eventually. "They kissed at graduation but they were only together about three weeks before Mara broke up with him."

It took all my effort, but I managed to keep it together. "Good to hear that he moved on," I forced out. Deep down perhaps I'd known it was going to happen, but I think I'd been secretly hoping that Fabian would have waited, just as I'd done. Then again, I hadn't really given him any hope that he would ever see me again, so I really only had myself to blame.

Desperately in need of something to do, I headed over to the doorway and grabbed my coat off its hook. "I'm gunna go print off some notes I need for one of my lectures tomorrow," I told the two girls. "It was great seeing you again Patricia."

Before either of them had time to say anything I left the room, closing the door behind me. I got outside the building to find that the rain had stopped, but the ground as still damp and I quickly discovered that my runners were definitely not water proof. I had too much pride to go back inside though, so I was just going to have to put up with having wet feet.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get over the idea of Fabian and Mara being together. I mean to an outsider it perhaps would have made sense, they were both studious and slightly geeky and cared about school. But anyone who had lived with them in the way we all had at Anubis would clearly have been able to see that it made no sense for them to date. Mara was unpredictable, she went through boys like nobody's business and was quick to fall in and out of love. On the other hand, Fabian had a much more stable personality. He was shy but loyal, and for that reason the idea of him and Mara together made absolutely no sense. They had practically nothing in common!

Too caught up in my thoughts, I wasn't watching where I was going and before I knew what was happening I had tripped over and was lying in a puddle.

"Nina, are you okay?"

It must have been because of the day's events, but when I looked up I fully expected to see Fabian standing there. He would help me to my feet and we'd apologise and kiss and make up and everything would be fantastic again.

When I did look up, the man standing a few meters away on the footpath wasn't Fabian, but rather Anthony, who I had sat with in my first lecture that day. We had gotten along quite well, exchanged numbers and added each other on Facebook. It was then that I'd decided maybe I'd be able to move on, but after everything that had happened since I was beginning to think otherwise.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply, perhaps a little late, pushing myself to my feet. I wasn't injured or bleeding, but my clothes were soaked through for the second time that day. A gust of wind blew across the path and I shivered.

"Here," Anthony shrugged of his jacket and held it out to me.

I smiled gratefully and took it, but the action made me think back to the first time a guy had offered me his jumper. I put on Anthony's, but suddenly it felt wrong.

"Shall I walk you back to your dorm?"

Having not actually been intending to go to the library anyway, I figured it would have been rude to decline his offer. "Sure," I half smiled, half shrugged. "Why not?"

We began the walk back towards the girls' dormitories. I intentionally tried to take as long as possible in hopes that Patricia was gone by the time I got back and to support the story that I'd visited the library, but Anthony misinterpreted this, thinking that I'd hurt myself as I fell over.

"We can sit down if you need," he offered as we approached a park bench.

"I'm fine," I shook my head, but he tried to stop me.

"If you walk on it, you'll just injure it more."

I just laughed. We were pretty much back at the girls' dorms. "I'll be okay now," I smiled, making to take off his jacket.

He stopped me. "I don't want you to get cold," he said. "Just give it back to me tomorrow."

I smiled and thanked him before turning around and heading into the building, unable to shake off the feeling that what I was doing just wasn't right.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Please review and all that jazz, you guys are amazing xx**


End file.
